1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ball carrying devices in general and in particular to a ball carrying device that is specifically designed to be attached to the handle bars of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,390; 5,085,320; 4,244,497; and 4,510,982, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ball transporting devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical ball carrying device for bicycles that may be quickly and easily attached and detached to and from a bicycle for the purpose of transporting a soccer ball, basketball, or football to and from a sports venue.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved ball carrying device for bicycles which forms a resilient sling for a ball that is equally adaptable for manual transport, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.